


The Nature of the Game

by MoonwalkingCrab, Rebelwerewolf, thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Hux, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Wingman Phasma, keeping it pg here, losers first, ozzfest, pit fighting, showboat kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: This was not what Hux expected would happen when Phasma dragged him along to Ozzfest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr post by [fraxinus](http://fraxinus.tumblr.com/post/150920790867/au-idea-based-on-my-experience-at-ozzfest).
> 
> Title isn't really from an Ozzy song, although [he did do an awesome cover of it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv_E-ZSBHMI), so we decided it counted.

Hux didn’t know how it had started, but the mosh pit at Ozzfest had somehow turned into amateur pit fighting hour. This hulking guy with a scar that bisected his face had taken three guys down, each within a few seconds. The crowd loved it.

Someone started shouting and the crowd picked it up.

“Kick his ass! Kick his ass!"

Before he knew what was happening Hux felt a hand at his back and caught a glimpse of Phasma's wicked grin as she shoved him forwards. He tried to back out but the crowd closed ranks around him.

"C'mon, Red!"

"You can take him!"

Shaking out his fists, Hux circled, looking for weaknesses. The guy favored his left side. He ducked under the first swing and landed a solid blow just under the ribs. He’d gotten too close, though, and the guy caught him in a bear hug. Surprisingly he smelled not of sweat and stale beer, as he was expecting. Instead a delicate cologne tickled his nose, one that Hux knew was quite expensive.

He felt ribs creak and cursed himself for getting distracted. They’d already established that the Marquess of Canterbury rules didn’t apply, so he head-butted the guy and heard cartilage crunch. Hux stumbled as he let go but kept his balance, putting some distance between them.

The guy wiped the blood from his lip, then licked it off his hand, glaring at Hux as he did so, and then someone shouted out, loud enough to be heard over the other chant.

"SUCK HIS DICK!"

Hux thought it sounded vaguely like Phasma. Shaking his head, he scowled. Of course it was Phasma. Despite the blood running across his (pink plump) lips, the guy was exactly his type.

There was dead silence for a moment and then someone else picked it up, and the hulking brute went and grabbed his crotch, rolling his hips forward and winking.

_So that’s the game now_ , Hux thought. He blinked upwards, licking his lips, meeting the dark eyes, then made a show of turning his back on the guy, watching him out of the corner of his eye. When he started playing to the crowd Hux made his move, one uppercut, right on the glass jaw.

Silence fell as they stood there, seconds ticking away, and then a cheer rang out as the big man toppled.

Three free beers later Hux shook off the admiring crowd, still high from the crowd surfing after his win but desperate for the bathroom.

The bathroom was a dimly lit single stall that looked like it had been converted from a broom closet. Hux was peeing when he heard the door open. A shadow loomed over him and Hux felt a prickling on the back of his neck. He had the presence of mind to finish peeing and tuck himself back into his pants before turning around. It was the huge man from the pit, and he was standing entirely too close.

"No hard feelings, right?" he asked.

The man's infuriatingly perfect lips quirked in a smile and Hux could feel the heat already starting to rise in the confined space.

"Something's hard alright."

Chancing a glance downwards, Hux felt all his blood rush south. It was definitely impressive, the tight jeans barely concealing the outline of the man's burgeoning erection.

"I suppose I did rather wreck your jaw, didn't I? I'm probably a bit too much for you to handle right now." Hux stared back, a challenge in his gaze.

Dark eyes flashed dangerously. "You really think I can't handle you? Look at you!" They swept over Hux's body and Hux noticed the pink tip of a tongue come out to wet the man's lips. "Look at you."

"Couldn't out there, could you? Why should in here be any different?"

Hux's opponent growled as he shoved Hux up against the wall. He put his face so close that Hux could feel his breath against his own lips.

“Rematch!"

Trapped between the wall and this walking slab of muscle, Hux grinned as he reached for his zipper, eyes still locked. "Losers first."

When the guy actually dropped to his knees, never breaking eye contact, he smirked. He was totally going to owe Phasma for this.


End file.
